Math Magic
Math Magic is the study and application of magical manipulation of spells. Specialization Bonus Doctoral Thesis: Mathemages gain special bonuses when casting Mathemagic spells. Tier 1 Mathemagic Spells Target must pass a Will Save or else substitute rolling 3d6 instead of 1d20. As a result, targets cannot roll an epic win or an epic failure. C’s make degrees. Hopefully they can beat AC ''too.'' Swaps two targets’ initiative orders. Targets are entitled to a Will Save to negate the spell effect. If one saves and the other does not, the one who fails moves to the same initiative count as the one who passed, resolving the actual order as though both targets had rolled the same on initiative. Now you too can cut in line in the space time ''continuum.'' All mages may detect the presence of magic, but mathemages are trained to recognize magical properties. While active, the caster immediately identifies spells that are active or being cast within the range of this spell and the caster level of the casters. The caster does not need to concentrate to maintain improved detect magic. You could say I have a nose for magic. It really ''isn’t applicable to this spell, but I’m the magic ''finding guy and not the metaphormaturge. As an immediate action, the caster changes the final target of a spell. The caster moves the spell’s target square a number of squares up to his caster level. Spells can only be moved forward, left, or right (not diagonally or backwards). Misdirection does not work if the spell was cast by a mage higher level than yourself. Whoops, you missed. Missed again. The target must make an Intelligence Check with DC equal to the caster’s imaginary Intelligence or else be stunned for 1 round. If the target fails the check by 5 or more, the duration is 1d4 rounds. The same target cannot be affected by the same caster by this spell more than once per encounter. Everyone hates pop quizzes, especially in the ''middle of a chainsaw fight.'' The target’s weapon damage is limited to one point above or below the average damage value for the weapon (half the maximum of each die × the number of dice rolled). This spell only affects damage that is considered a natural part of the weapons range (i.e. if it could be multiplied in a critical hit). I hate to go on a tangent, but I hear they make ''you get a cosigner before you can learn this spell.'' Tier 2 Mathemagic Spells The caster bestows temporary sentience onto an object. The target is aware of itself and can communicate verbally using a language known to the caster. Objects are limited in their capabilities both by the three laws of animated objects as well as physical construction (ex. a door cannot move off its hinges but a chair can walk around). They had to make this spell 3 laws compliant ''after all those chairs started killing people. Turns ''out they don’t like being sat on all the time. The target’s intelligence is boosted by 4. They say the average human only uses 10% of ''their brain. Welcome to the 11%.'' Caster can unlock any door. Knock knock. Who’s there? The caster allows the target of the spell to use one of their imaginary ability scores in place of their regular ability score for a particular stat. Imaginary ability scores are calculated for all six abilities as follows: (2 × Imaginary Modifier) + (normal score / 3). Derive modifiers normally. Imaginary ability scores do not have Imaginary Modifiers. I keep 13 hours a day ''open for office hours. ''Unfortunately for my ''students, the world is my ''office, so best of luck finding ''me.'' Caster can see through illusions and other magically enhanced falsehoods. They used to make a red pill for this, but it ''caused a lot of aneurysms, so this spell is pretty ''much the only option left on the market. The caster focuses energy into a magical item to temporarily suppress its powers. The caster must concentrate on the item for 1 minute. At the end of that time, the magic item is considered suppressed and cannot be activated for a number of hours equal to caster level. A successful DC 20 Use Magic Device Check ends the suppression effect prematurely. “Finally I got that necklace I stole from that cult ''to stop speaking gibberish and causing me to ''dream about being eaten by a gigantic snake. I ''wish it would stop bleeding though, I really think ''that’s going to hurt its trade value.” —Aaron Hedges, professional cult Thief Tier 3 Mathemagic Spells Caster gains one point of spell resistance per 2 caster levels. I hope I can test out of remedial Mathemagic. I ''hear that the teachers don’t really teach because ''everyone in the class is an idiot. Spells cast against creatures with spell resistance negate up to 1 point of spell resistance per caster level, to a minimum 0 points of spell resistance (this spell cannot reduce the casting DC to less than the normal DC to cast the spell). Don’t worry, this won’t be on the exam. *Wink* The caster focuses on a suppressed magic item, and after a minute the item’s effects are temporarily sealed. The caster can remove any personally created seals with ease. Otherwise, a seal may only be removed with a successful DC 25 Use Magic Item Check. If the caster is not the one who suppressed the item initially, it takes 10 minutes to seal the item. The seals last for a number of days equal to caster level. The caster may choose to spend an hour sealing the item, then the seal is permanent until removed. Sealing is 85% less difficult than throwing whatever ''demonic artifact you have into a volcano.'' The caster manipulates a target spell such that it is in some way inhibited. The same applied antimeta magic ability cannot be used more than once per encounter. The anti-meta magic abilities last as long as the spell lasts. The caster of the spell targeted by this effect is entitled to a Will Save to resist. Available anti-meta magic abilities include: *Minimize Spell: All die rolls associated with the spell are considered to be 1. *Half Spell: The spell’s area is reduced by ½. *Reduce Spell: The spell’s effective Tier for the purposes of DC is 1. *Shrunken Spell: The range of the spell is reduced to personal. *Shorten Spell: The duration of the spell is reduced to instantaneous. *Scream Spell: The caster must scream out his own name as well as the name of the spell he’s casting. *Seizure Spell: The caster must flail his arms about wildly. *Slow Spell: If a spell has a casting time of 1 standard action it now takes 1 full round action and goes off on the next turn. If a spell takes 1 full round or longer it now takes twice as long. When you learn how to not blow yourself up ''with spells while yelling and flailing about like an ''idiot, being a mage is going to be a lot more fun. Tier 4 Mathemagic Spells The caster nullifies a spell as it is being cast. Success means the spell is canceled out and goes on cooldown. The caster may attempt a Will Save to keep the spell. If the opposing spell caster fails this first Will Save, he must then make a Will Save or lose the ability to cast spells for 1d4 rounds. Sit down. Shut up. I am about to school you.